<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All yours // Dnf by perlinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044646">All yours // Dnf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlinger/pseuds/perlinger'>perlinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the dream smp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlinger/pseuds/perlinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George’s POV: “ Bye guys that's all for today's stream” I had just finished streaming with Dream and Sapnap.  We were all wheezing because I had just fallen down a ravine chasing Dream. We all decided to chat on discord for a little bit longer until I had to go to sleep. We were making small talk, the usual, video plans, what's going on in our lives, the weather, god I sound so old saying that. Then Dream did what I don't think any of us were expecting. “ Do you guys want to come to Florida?” I just laughed. </p><p>Dream’s POV: “ Do you guys want to come to Florida?” There, I asked it. I had been wanting to meet George for so long now that I could not stand it. He laughed. He just fucking laughed. Did he think I was joking? “ I’m serious I will buy you plane tickets.” “ You bet I’m coming even if George isn’t.” Sapnap exclaimed. “ Oh no no, I never said I would not come, it's just a lot.  I mean I've never even seen your face.” George said that it was not a no, I still had some hope. “Do you want to see my face, I'll show it to you.” I was serious if that would make him come visit then I was willing to do it.” “Oh no that's ok I just need to think about it a little bit more.” I did not know why he found this decision so hard to make. Did he not want to meet me? DID HE HATE ME! No, of course he did not hate me, I was his best friend, right? </p><p>George’s POV: I left the call to go to bed, except I didn’t sleep. All I could think about was Dream and his offer. I mean of course I wanted to go to Florida, I would get to meet my best friend. But it was not that simple, not that I could explain why but it just felt off. Sapnap would be there, I don’t have anything to worry about. I don’t even know why I’m thinking so hard about this. Except I did, I knew exactly why I was avoiding it. I like Dream, or at least I think I do, I don’t really know. When we first met it was nice, and innocent. We were friends, that soon turned into best friends. We spent all our time together, streaming, making videos, just talking. Sapnap was almost always there but there would just be these moments, Dream and I, like a connection. And now this, I had the chance to meet my two best friends. I decided that I needed to stop overthinking this decision. I decided I should go. It was late but I decided to call Dream and Sapnap before the morning. “I’ll go.” “YESSSS'' Sapnap was overly excited. “Perfect, I'll buy the tickets, when are you both available?” After talking it over we figured out the only weeks all three of us were available were in two weeks or 5 months. We somehow settled on two weeks. I don’t really know how any of us would have any time to prepare for the trip but none of us really gave it a second thought. I was going to meet Sapnap and Dream! I was overjoyed but also nervous. I was going to meet my best friend, my crush, my everything. I was going to meet Dream.<br/>
// Time Skip//<br/>
Dream’s POV: I was going to meet George! I could not wait to see him. I had no time to wait. I needed to get ready. I had met Nick before so nothing would be different there. I was slightly nervous to meet George. I was not really sure why I was, maybe it is because he has never seen my face before, maybe it was because I did not know if he would like me in real life, but it was most likely because I had feelings for George. I had for a long time, it’s honestly why I think that I wanted to meet him so badly, but now I am starting to regret my decision. No of course I want to meet George, what am I saying! Ok now I should actually prepare. I had a lot of stuff to do to get ready. A week has gone by since we booked their tickets meaning they were coming in one week. One week! That is only 7 days to prepare. I had so much to do. I started with cleaning the house, It was pretty messy considering I live alone, I had patches of course but i don't normally have too much company seeing as half of my friends live across an ocean. I kept getting distracted, ugg I hate cleaning and my ADHD certainly does not help. Ok now that I’m done with that I needed to get the guest room ready. That was where I normally streamed so I started by moving my setup and changing the sheets on the bed. It looked nice for once, then it dawned on me, I have one guest room and two friends coming. One of them can sleep on the couch, but it is not very comfortable. I decided that I would just figure it out once they got here. I went to the grocery store, bought just the necessary things. I already had plenty of snacks and I figured we would eat out most nights. I went to bed content that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George’s POV: I walked into the airport with so much anticipation. I knew I had a long flight ahead of me, 12 hours to be exact, lots of time to think. Once I got through security I found my gate and sat on my phone. I scrolled through twitter. The fan art on the Dream Team was all over particularly the Dnf ones, Dreamnotfound is that what they call it, cute! I scrolled and liked some of the pictures, even commenting on a few until they announced it was time to board the plane. The anxiety was bubbling up inside of me, good anxiety not bad though. It was a long flight, I did some work and slept most of the way there to hopefully avoid a bit of the jetlag. When I finally arrived in Florida I texted Dream<br/>
“im here”<br/>
“Ok where are you?”<br/>
“im getting my luggage”<br/>
“Ok I’m heading there now”<br/>
“Dream?”<br/>
“Yes George?”<br/>
“how will I know its you”<br/>
“George, I wore as much blue as humanly possible you will know when you see me”<br/>
He was wearing blue, I did not realize how much he knew about my colorblindness and that blue was the only color I could see, making it my favorite. I grabbed my stuff and started looking around. In the distance I saw the most attractive man I had ever laid my eyes on. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and deep amber eyes. He looked to be about 6’2 and I could not take my eyes off him. He seemed to be walking towards me. Geeze that sweatshirt sure is an obnoxious shade of blue! He made eye contact with me, did he see me starring, oh god I am such an idiot. Then he looked a couple more steps towards me and just started laughing. Why was he laughing? I thought I heard him say my name. Why did he keep calling my name? How did he even know it? That's when it hit me. The gorgeous boy I had been staring at was Dream. “Fuck” </p>
<p>Dream’s POV: “Fuck” “ Huh? Fuck?” “ Oh shit did I say that out loud!” “ Umm yes?”I laughed it off as George stared at me. “Hi George” “Um Hi Dream” “Why are you so quiet” “oh nothing sorry you are just hotter than I expected” I was confused. Did George just call me hot?  Oh well. I explained to George that Sapnap got here an hour ago and that he was waiting in the car so we should get going. I helped George with his bags as we walked out to the car. Why does this man need so much stuff for one week. He has two suitcases. Why George why! We got to the car and Sapnap Lunged out of the car embracing us both. We accepted it and all started laughing. We finally got into the car, I was driving, George was in shotgun and Sapnap was in the back seat. My house was around 30 minutes from the airport and around 10 minutes in George was out cold in the seat next to me. I stared at him sleeping, he looked so cute like that. When we finally got to my house I was overjoyed, I could not take one more second of Sapnap having the aux. I woke George up and he was all groggy. “ ugggg I don't wanna get up Dreamy.” Dreamy? That's odd, I like it though. I dragged George out of the car and carried all of his bags in for him. “What are we going to do about sleeping?” “ I figured that I would take the couch and Sapnap could have the spare room” “ George why don’t you just sleep in Dream’s bed with him” Sapnap said with a smirk. “ Why did you say it like thatttt” George whined. “ You can sleep in my bed if you would like to George, I don’t see a problem with that.” I was still a little bit nervous that he would say yes but we were friends. It was fine as long as I did not make it awkward. “Sure I will stay in your room Dream” He said he would. I was not expecting that but it would be ok. “ It’s seven so we should probably get some food, how about pizza?” “ That songs great” “ Ya sure pizza sounds good” “ Ok, pizza it is.” We ordered the pizza and sat and chatted until we heard the doorbell. “ I’ll get it” we decided that we should watch a movie that night. “What kind of movie do you want to watch?” “ how about a horror movie!” Sapnap responded with a grin.</p>
<p>George’s POV: Noo Sapnap knew I hate horror films so why would he say that. Dream agreed and I wanted to make him happy so I reluctantly agreed. They picked a film I had never heard of off Netflix whilst I made us a blanket fort. We all climbed in to watch. It was only halfway through the film but I was already terrified I moved in closer to Dream obviously not thinking. I leaned up against his chest and held his hand tightly. About 10 minutes later I noticed he was rubbing my thigh but I was too scared and tired to even care. When the film ended it was around midnight and I was practically shaking. It was late so we decided to go to bed. Dream and I said our goodnights to Sapnap and we headed to our respective rooms. We crawled into bed still wearing our hoodies and sweatpants being too tired to change. We were sleeping on opposite sides of the bed. “Dream I’m scared.” “It’s ok Georgie come here.” I somehow ended up in Dream arms cuddling. </p>
<p>Dream’s POV: I had just woken up. I leaned over and glanced at my alarm clock, it read 9:47. Wait why is George in my arms?! I moved pretty suddenly startling George. “Why am I in your arms?” George mumbled groggily.  “I was hoping you could explain that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>